1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to drop test devices, and particularly to a drop test device for testing whether the gravity line of an object deviates from a defined vertical orientation.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electronic apparatuses, such as computers, are contained in a metal case. For example, a computer system is generally received in a computer enclosure, which is usually made of steel plate. When the computer enclosure is being transported, the computer enclosure may be dropped because of carelessness, and the corners are the most vulnerable portions. When a corner of a plate of a computer enclosure lands first, the corner is easily deformed and the computer system is damaged. Therefore, the corner of the plate should be strong enough to avoid deformation, and testing the strength of the corners of the plate is necessary. However, having the corner land first when the plate is being drop-tested is a hit or miss affair because it is difficult to maintain the enclosure in a particular orientation when it is being dropped.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.